


The Hands on Study Experience

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: "Studying", Alternate Universe - College/University, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Studying, Wedge is a helpful boyfriend, hands on learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Luke needs help and encouragement and help to study for his test. Wedge knows just the thing.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	The Hands on Study Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



> Happy Rarepair Exchange. This is writthen for JessKo who requested some Luke/Wedge. I hope this fluffy and a little naughty slice of life fic brings you as much joy as it did me!

Luke purses his lips cutely as he looks at the textbooks and notes spread before him on the bed. “Let me get this right; for every answer I get right you’ll give me a kiss.” 

“As an incentive to study hard and get the answers right, yes.” Wedge watches Luke’s brows furrow as he thinks this proposition over. “It’s my job as your boyfriend to help you any way I can.”

“I do like kisses, but only yours.” Luke remarks as he looks down with a blush, he’s much too cute. “You’ve gotten me addicted to them.” 

Wedge can’t really complain about that, it’s quite the ego boost. “Since I know you have trouble with this topic, I figured it was a win-win to do it this way.”

“You mean a win-win-win, since you’ll get to be doing the kissing.” Luke taps his finger on the cover of one of his biology textbooks; it’s the very subject he’s having trouble with. “Why do I even have to study this for my degree? It feels like a waste of time.”

“Because my brilliant boyfriend; you decided to go to university to pursue a career in dual major in engineering and robotics. Your dad’s accident has pushed you to want to make prosthetics with this degree, which means that you need to understand human anatomy and biology to be able to create fully functional pieces.” 

Wedge moves closer, leaning over so that’s he’s whispering into Luke’s ear. “Once we get through the quiz questions, we can work on anatomy identification and I’m here to act as a willing body for you to use.” 

“W-Wedge!” Luke’s face is deep red, picking up on Wedge’s inuendo, and jerks away. “T-that’s naughty.” He’s obviously not opposed to the idea however, instead he adds a little slyly; “I do learn better with a hands-on approach.” 

So cute and eager; Wedge loves that about his boyfriend. “Right, well then let’s get started on the practice exam questions! We’ll go through all of those listed in the book.” 

“Fiiiine.” 

Cracking open the text book, Wedge looks through the questions. “Alright, let’s start with something nice and easy. DNA exists in the form of what sort of strands of DNA coiled about each other?”

“Two! Well double!” There’s no hesitation in the answer, Luke even sees enthusiastic as he shouts it, eager for his first kiss no doubt. 

“Very good.” Wedge leans over the books to give Luke a chaste peck on the lips before leaning back. “Next question. Cells contain what to carry out specific functions like providing energy and producing hormones?”

“Uh. . . these don’t happen to be multiple choice do they?”

Clucking his tongue, Wedge shakes his head. “They are but I’m not going to read them as such. You’ll remember better if you aren’t just guessing one of four possible answers.” 

“Meanie. . .” Wedge is almost tempted to lean over and bite Luke’s tongue when he sticks it out, but that may be seen as a reward for Luke. “Is it uh. . . mitosis?”

Wedge crosses his hand in front of his chest making a ‘eehhhh’ sound. “Wrong. It’s organelles. I’m pretty sure mitosis is something completely different. Next! Which of the following is not part of the metabolic sequence?” 

“Hydoplasm!”

“Very good.” This time the kiss is a little deeper, when Wedge pulls away Luke looks dazed. “Don’t get too distracted farm boy.” They continue the questions and kisses until Luke has gone through the fifty possible test questions listed in the book, and they’re both breathless and turned on from studying. “Maybe it’s time to work on anatomy.” The words are meant to come out coy, but they sound more eager and maybe a little desperate.

Luke doesn’t seem to mind moving all the study material off the bed and then climbing back on to divest him of his shirt and then push Wedge down on to the bed. “Why don’t we start with the upper body then?” 

A shiver runs up Wedge’s spine; he loves when Luke starts taking charge, it’s sexy and very arousing. “You’re the one who needs the practice, you know what areas you need to work on most.”

“You’re right I do~” Luke moves so that he’s sitting on top of Wedge. “Do you need me to recite the main body parts.” He runs his hands over Wedge’s shoulders. “Arms, shoulders, mm clavicle.” The hands move lower. “Chest and these cute nipples.” 

Wedge gasps and pushes into Luke’s hands as they circle his nipples. He doesn’t want Luke to stop, but he does want him to actually get some studying in, no matter what the end game happens to be. “N-no, I think that you’re pretty familiar with those parts. Tell me what’s underneath.” 

“Underneath hm? Very well.” Luke’s fingers are warm as he touches places, reciting names as he does. “Pectoralis major, serratus anterior, external oblique, and gluteus medius.” He settles his hands just above Wedge’s hips. “These are just some of the muscles of the torso. We’d be here all day if I went through every single one.” 

This is when Luke slides off of the bed so that he can give Wedge a little striptease; taking almost everything off except his undergarments. “How am I doing so far?”

“Very good.” Wedge doesn’t know if any of these are right, but they sound good to him. Not as good as the that sight of him in only his tight starfighter briefs, which are adorable and sexy. Luke can make anything look sexy without much effort. 

Or perhaps that’s Wedge being madly in love with him. Either or. Same difference, right?

Luke teases the hem of Wedge’s pants, toying with the band of his boxers but doesn’t pull them down right away. "In this area we have a lot going on. Your bladder," Luke pushes down just lightly on the spot, so cruel. "Your prostate, a spot we're both quite familiar with. There's also your seminal vesicles, and your vas deferens leading down to your epididymis and your testis, nestled in your scrotum." This time when Luke squeezes him through his pants Wedge moans quite loudly. 

“L-Luke please.” He’s hard enough that he can feel come beading at the head of his erection, wetting the fabric of his boxers. “I-I need-”

Clucking his tongue, Luke pulls his hands away and Wedge whimpers at the loss of sensation. “Shhh~ we still have studying to do.” This time he pulls Wedge’s pants and boxers down freeing his erection. “This is a very nice specimen to study with. I’m very lucky to be able to study it.”

Even though Wedge is the one who suggested this, he feels like he’s lost all control. He’s loving every moment of it. So long as Luke doesn’t keep torturing him like this.

"This lovely body part, one of my favourites on you, is made of so many different pieces." How can that sound so arousing and threatening at the same time? "We have the bulb of penis, crura of penis, dorsal blood vessels and nerves, all very important." Ever so slowly Luke is strokes Wedge as he talks, his eyes staring into Wedge’s own. "Corpus cavemosa, corpus spongiosum, and the corpus cavemosa which allows my very good friend to rise up and greet me."

“S-something else will rise up to meet you if you keep that up.” He can feel himself getting close, especially with the way Luke is stroking him. “Very, very soon.”

When Luke full on stops, letting Wedge go and stepping away it feels like the end of the world; a little dramatic but he was so close to coming, why is Luke being so cruel to him. “L-Luke!” 

“You’re not coming without me my love.” Luke’s starfighters go soaring through the air to land somewhere near the door and then he’s climbing back on top of Wedge. “Look at what all this studying has done to me too. You should take some responsibility for what you’ve done.” 

Wedge reaches up to touch Luke loving the feel of him in his hand; hot and hard. Luke enjoys it to if his pleased hum anything to go by. “You’re a very attentive student Luke, studious even, to be so excited by your studies.” 

“I’ve got a very good motivator.” Luke’s hand wraps around Wedge’s cock once again and brings himself closer; the end result is that their erections are pressed together with each of their hands wrapped around, or at least brushing each other’s erections. “I think we both deserve a reward for how hard we’ve been working.” 

Nodding Wedge experimentally moves his hand which pulls gasps of pleasure from both himself and Luke. “I think you’re right.” 

They move together; hands and bodies. It feels amazing, beyond even the physical pleasure, because they’re so connected in this moment on an almost spiritual level. Every movement is electricity and Wedge knows that he won’t last long. He’s already wet enough to ease his and Luke’s hands as they move them. 

/I love you./ Wedge wants to say but there are better times for it, and he will say it over and over because he does love Luke. Someday soon he’ll ask Luke to marry him, he’s going to spend his life with this man, the boy from the farm he fell for the first day he met him.

“Please Wedge, mmmm I-I’m close!” 

Luke’s voice is sweet as he comes undone and Wedge pushes himself up for a kiss. It’s more hurried than their study kisses; hot and wet with tongues sliding against each other. /No battling for dominance here./ The stray thought has him smiling into the kiss. 

With precum easing the way Wedge twists his hand just slightly as he passes over the heads of their erections, and he can feel Luke stiffening above him and then letting out a cry as he comes. It’s all it takes to set Wedge off; watching Luke’s beautiful face twist with pleasure. 

They fall back together on the bed, both sleepy and satiated. They’ll have to get up eventually to clean off but Wedge has no desire to move quite yet. In fact, he’s very quickly falling into a light sleep when Luke suddenly speaks up. “I hope that I get through the test without popping a boner, because now all I’m going to be able to think about is what just happened.”

Wedge chuckles and kisses Luke’s forehead, “Sorry love.” 

Well. . . at least they had a good study session.


End file.
